Herbs
A medicine cat's main job is to heal their fellow Clanmates from their wounds and sicknesses. They have many ways of doing so, mostly through herbs and berries throughout the medicine cat of their Clan's store. Herb list Leaves Beech Leaves Large, broad leaves that can be serrated, entire or sparsely toothed, grows in almost any soil that is not waterlogged, is used for carrying herbs. Blackberry Leaves Prickly leaves from a blackberry bush, grows almost anywhere, they are very handy plants, chewed into a pulp, eases the swelling of bee stings. Borage Leaves It is easily distinguished by its small blue or pink star-shaped flowers and hairy leaves, grows in LightClan forests the best, chewed and eaten by nursing queens, produces more and better milk, also brings down fevers. Coltsfoot A flowering plant with yellow or white flowers resembling dandelions, grows right by the Flowerpond, leaves chewed in a pulp, eases breathing or kittencough, as well as cracked/sore pads. Dock Leaves Large-leafed plant with a tangy smell and taste, grows best along the Flowerpond and Greenshade forest, chewed and applied to scratches, can be put in one's nest during sleep, soothes scratches, thought it can sting when being applied, soothes sore pads, if put in a nest, can ease the pain of wounds. Oak Leaf Round, cartoon-like ruffled leaves, all over the territory, dried leaves are stored in the dryest location of the storage until used, then chewed in a thick poultice and spread on a wound, stops infection. Raspberry Leaves Soft to touch with jagged, found on raspberry bushes, is a painkiller and helps to stop bleeding during kitting. Ragwort Leaves Tall shrub with yellow flowers, tastes foul to cats, pretty much everywhere, crushed and chewed, if mixed with juniper berries, it can help aching joints, treats aching joints and keeps a cat's strength up. Berries Juniper Berry Purple-blue colored berries from dark green, spiky-leaved juniper bushes, grows very close to the camp of LightClan, chewed and eaten, soothes bellyaches, gives strength, helps troubled breathing, also used to calm cats. Flowers Chanomile A small, white flower with a large, yellow center, some grows by the Flowerpond, it is eaten, strengthens the heart and soothes the mind, given to traveling cats for strength. Marigold Low-growing flower, yellow to bright orange, grows best near water, petals or leaves chewed in a poultice, juice can be used as well, stops infection and bleeding, used for inflammation of stiff joints. Yarrow A flowering plant, found by the Darkstone, leaves are chewed in a poultice that can be given to cats or applied to a wound, depending on the situation, extracts poison from wounds, makes a cat vomit up toxins, ointment softens and helps heal cracked pads. Roots Burdock Root Tall-stemmed thistle with a sharp smell and dark leaves, grows best in dry areas (the Greenshade Forest is the best place to find them in LightClan territory), the root is dug up, the soil is washed off, and then it is chewed into a pulp, heals the pain of infected rat bites, used to prevent infection of rat bites. Comfrey Root It has large leaves, small bell-shaped flowers, which are pink, white, or purple, and fat, black roots, tangy smell, grows in the Greenshade Forest by a small pond, roots are chewed into a poultice can also be lined in one's nest, repairs broken bones or soothes wounds, also used for wrenched claws, can be used for itching or for inflammation on stiff joints, also eases stiffness on wrenched shoulders when lined in a nest, can be used for burns. Other Bindweed Arrow-head shaped leaves with pale white or pink trumpet shaped flowers, grows almost anywhere, fastens sticks to broken legs to keep them in place. Catnip (also Catmint) A leafy and delicious-smelling plant, sometimes can be found growing by the Flowerpond, it is eaten, best remedy for the deadly greencough, which kits and elders usually catch in the season of leaf-bare, can also be used for whitecough. Chervil A sweet-smelling plant with large, leafy, fern-like leaves and small white flowers, the roots are described as being knobby and brown, grows best in the Greenshade forest, chewed to extract the juice of the leaves or the root, for infected wounds and bellyache, respectively, can also be used during kitting. Cobwebs Long, thin, shiny strands spun into a web by spiders, pretty much anywhere, press over wound(s), soaks up and stops/slows down bleeding, sometimes used to bind broken bones. Feverfew Small bush with flowers like daisies, has a sharp, tangy smell and small, soft leaves, grows best by the Flowerpond, though some can be found by the Deathfalls, it is eaten, reduces body temperature for cats with fever or chills, heals aches and pains, especially headaches. Goldenrod Tall plant with bright, yellow flowers, grows best in open areas, chewed in a poultice, good for wounds. Heather (Nectar) Found in bell-shaped flowers, grows best by the Darkstone, but some can be found by the Deathfalls and in the Greenshade forest, included in herb mixtures, makes swallowing easier and sweetens mixtures. Honey Sweet, golden liquid made by bees, can be found in bee nests up in trees, eaten or given by moss soaked in it, soothes infections, is the best remedey for smoke-damaged or sore throats, helps cats swallow other concotions, helps soothe coughing and gives energy. Mouse Bile Foul smelling, yellowish-green liquid, found anywhere with mice, stored in moss and dabbed on ticks in cat's pelt, the ticks fall off. Poppy Seeds Tiny, round black seeds, all over the forest, chewed, helps a cat sleep, soothe shock or distress and ease pain. Not recommended for nursing queens. Wild Garlic Strong smell, nowhere to find it on LightClan territory, can be found outside the borders and in ClawClan's territory, roll in it, prevents infection. Tansy Round, yellow leaves, and has a very sweet and strong scent, found in the Greenshade Forest and the Twolegplace (which is far away),to be consumed, but only in small doses, cures coughs and stops cats from getting greencough, can be used to cure wounds and poisons, soothes throats. * Instead of using honey (because there wasn't any around), Cloudleaf used tansy to try and help Icestar's throat after swallowing too much smoke during a huge storm which caused fire. Lungwort Herb with dark green leaves speckled with gray, grows in the sunniest spots, it is eaten, cures yellowcough. Unfound herbs Parsley Long-stemmed plant with ragged-edged crinkly leaves, sharp scent, tastes cold and fresh, grows outside LightClan territory, it is eaten, stops a queen from producing milk, used to cure bellyache.